Happy Anniversery
by I'm-Her-Mattie
Summary: It's Matt and Mello's anniversary and Mello has a hot gift for Matt. Yaoi. MattxMello. Bondage. Smut. HOT! may need ice after reading this ;


"Ah…M-Mells..." Matt panted as he was rubbed slowly through his black shorts that he wore. The young teen was facing the bedroom wall of the blonde as he moaned breathlessly. "Mello! Ah! We c-can't Ahhh!" the boy moaned.

"But, you look so cute when you're moaning under my touch like this Mattie…" Mello teased. He rubbed faster on the boy's hard on. Matt gasped and flushed a darker pink. "See so why on earth can't we? I know you want this as much as I do…" Mello whispered seductively in the gamer's ear. "And besides we haven't even opened that box of toys we bought last month…"

Matt blushed.

"Well, a least _I _haven't…" Mello smirked as he saw the gamer's blush deepen and he looked down at the ground in embarrassment. The blonde turned Matt around, placing a hand on his hip, and turning his chin up. Matt's cheeks were rosy red and he was still slightly panting. Mello swooped down onto to the gamer's lips. Matt's eyes became half lidded as he was kissed. He closed his eyes fully after moment, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, and kissing him back.

Matt was backed up into the wall as the kiss became more heated. Mello licked his gamer's lips asking for permission into his warm cavern, which was willingly given to him. Matt's head was spinning. Mello's tongue was so skilled and they had barely even begun. Mello pulled away only to go to the gamer's neck, nipping lightly at the sensitive skin that was there. "M-Mel-lo no…not t-there…" panted the red headed boy.

Mello smirked against his skin and pulled away, his eyes twinkling with mischievousness. "Oh? Not there? But you sure seemed to like it though…" Matt blushed again. Mello's smirk widened as he pulled Matt with him to his blue covered bed.

He pushed Matt lightly onto the bed and then began to again assault the boy's neck. His hands had also drifted up the gamer's shirt to tweak his nipples earning him a loud moan. "So sensitive…" Mello said hotly in Matt's ears making the boy shiver in desire. Mello kissed Matt again teasing his pink nipples until they were hard as rocks. Matt moaned into the blonde's mouth at the feeling. Mello then pulled away, smiling lightly. He took in the beautiful view of his boyfriend's ginger hair splayed on the black pillow case, eyes clouded with desire and love, cheeks stained a pretty pink, and perky pink nipples just begging for attention. "You look so hot right now Matt…" said boy's cheeks darkened a shade. Mello leaned down to whisper in his ear. "But, you are wearing far too much clothing…" Mello then lifted the striped shirt off Matt and threw it somewhere in the room. Mello then went lower to go in between the boys slightly parted legs. His husky eyes locked with misty green as he unzipped the black shorts. He pulled the shorts and boxers down the gamer's thighs very slowly, teasing Matt as the fabric rubbed his dick. "Ahh! M-Mello!" Mello smirked and threw them over his shoulder.

Mello suddenly got off the bed and walked over his closet. Matt watched with curious eyes. "Mells, what are doing?" Mello looked back at his lover giving him a sly smile. "You'll see…" Matt blinked cutely.

He saw Mello bend down and grabbed a medium sized white box.

Matt's eyes widened a fraction, recognizing it immediately. It was the box of toys they'd collected over the past few months. Matt's face went red. 'He-he's really going to use that stuff…shit I'm screwed!'

Mello turned around, still smiling slyly, and walked back to the bed. He kept his eyes on Matt the entire time, just watching his expressions. Mello then placed the box on the bed and opened it. Matt watched him pull out black neko ears, a bell collar, a red silk ribbon, a black blindfold, and a black vibrator. Matt's face was by now redder than a cherry tomato. "M-Mello, i-is that a-a v-vibrator?"

Mello just smirked and said lustfully. "Why yes it is…And you're going to love it when it's deep inside you…making you feel _so _good, cause tonight's gonna be all about you…" Matt's breath hitched. Mello picked it up and began to suck on the tip, making sure to keep his eyes locked with his adorable little uke's. Matt bit his lip and looked away from the arousing sight of his boyfriend. The way Mello's mouth sucked on the toy made him even harder than he already was. The blonde took the toy out of his mouth smirking.

He pushed Matt back onto the bed, who let out a surprised gasp. Mello used that time to grab the ribbon and tie the gamer's wrists together above his head to the bed post. Matt's eyes widened. "W-What are y-mmph!" he tried to say, but was cut off by hot lips against his own. Matt relaxed into the kiss moaning lightly, closing his eyes. Mello began to ferociously attack Matt's mouth. He sucked and swirled his tongue around his lovers drawing pleasurable moans from both of them. Saliva began to seep out of there mouths as they made out passionately.

Matt's eyes suddenly shot opened and he pulled away from the kiss to let out a pleasure filled gasp. Mello's hand had found its way down to Matt's cock and was stroking it lightly. Matt began to pant as his cheeks flushed red, and his eyes glazed over in lust. The blonde smiled.

"M-Mell! Ah! Ahhh!" Matt moaned as Mello's hand began going faster on his dick. Than he felt Mello rub his leaking slit slowly, teasing him to no extent. He mewled cutely. "Do you like that Mattie? Does it feel good?" Mello said sexily. All the gamer could do was pant and moan. It felt too good to be real. He then felt Mello press his lips to his own, making him moan. Mello chuckled into it then broke it, and then bent to whisper into Matt's ear. "Spread your legs wider…I want to see you fully... I want to see what I'm doing to you…" Matt blushed and tried to open his legs, but he couldn't, he was too shy. Mello saw this and said soothingly, "Don't be shy Mattie, I won't hurt you…remember I said tonight was only about you…" Matt blushed some more, turning away as he spread his les. He gasped, grabbing the ribbon around his wrists tightly at the new pleasure at letting Mello feel him so fully. He felt extremely vulnerable as the blonde's touches turned him to jelly. "Ahh…Me-Mells …" he moaned quietly.

Mello smiled as his eyes traveled down Matt's body to end in between the spread legs. His eyes clouded over with lust and his pants tightened as he saw what he was doing to Matt. "Your so hard Mattie …You look so delicious…" Matt looked up at Mello saying breathlessly, "D-Don't say-y embarrassing t-things like that…! Ahh! Fuck stop! I-I'm cumming!" Mello smirked and said teasingly. "Already? But I have barely done anything…" Matt began bucking into the blonde's hand wanting to feel that sweet release, but the said hand stopped and let go. Matt whimpered quietly hearing Mello chuckle hotly. "Don't worry I'll let you cum, but first things first…" Mello than grabbed the neko ears, the bell collar, and the blind fold that was still sitting on the bed.

Mello placed the black kitty ears on top of Matt's head, then put the collar on his neck hearing the bell jingle lightly, and lastly put the blind fold over Matt's eyes. Mello sat back to admire his handy work. Mello licked his lips and growled lightly in a possessive way. He placed his lips on Matt who wasted no time returning the kiss.

Mello pulled away again and placed two fingers at Matt's wet, swollen rosy lips. "Suck." Was all he said. Matt then began to shyly suck on Mello's fingers bringing a pleased noise from the blonde's mouth. "Damn Matt do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look right now?" Matt blushed at the compliment. Mello pulled his fingers out a moment later thinking they were wet enough. He trailed the wet fingers down Matt's body to end at his puckered entrance.

He gently rubbed a finger around it making his boyfriend gasp. He smiled and began to push his fingers inside. Mello bit his lip as he held back a moan as his fingers were surrounded by a tight, wet heat. "God Matt, you're so tight!" MAtt gasped and flushed as he felt Mello fingers move in and out in a scissoring motion. He moaned in pleasure. There was slight pain, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Matt began to pant. "M-Mello! Ah…God! Ohhh…ahh! M-Mells…!" said a breathless Matt. Mello smirked as he pushed his fingers deeper into Matt, searching for that one spot that will turn him to a withering mess.

"Fuck! Mell! Ahhh!" screamed Matt as his prostate was rubbed hard. Mello's smirk grew. He continued to attack the gamer's sweet spot, wanting to hear more of those delicious sounds that were spilling form his boyfriend's mouth. Matt panted loudly, fucking himself on Mello's fingers. "M-Mells oh God! I'm g-gonna AH! I'm gonna cum!" Matt shouted shivering at the scorching hot pleasure going trough his body. A small trail a drool had managed to slide out of the right side of his panting mouth. Matt threw his head from side to side moaning and gasping his lovers name like a mantra. The bell collar jingled with his every move. Mello knew his boyfriend was close by the way his inner walls clenched tightly around his fingers. Matt looked just too hot in the kitty costume while he writhed and squirmed at his touch. The blond boy smirked while sighing, taking his fingers out of the tight hole of his lover.

Matt panted as the fingers left his hot body. His arms relaxed in the ribbon above his head as his body tried to recover from the pleasurable, experience that he had encountered. Mello had yet to let him cum, and it was driving him crazy! He really hoped that Mello would let him soon or he won't be able to continue. He'd be too tired. He continued to pant as he wished this, unaware that Mello held that black vibrator in his hands. Matt turned his head, blushing and said, "M-Mells please hurry up…" Mello smiled, answering. "Be patient, kitty…Now I want you to spread your legs as wide as you can, because I wanna make you cum…" Matt blushed and obeyed.

Mello went down between the boys spread legs and placed the tip of the vibrator at his loves pink hole and pushed it in. He heard Matt gasp in surprise, before relaxing and exhaling. Once the object was in, the blond looked up at his gamer's face to see any signs of discomfort. He saw a little, but he knew Matt could handle it. He crawled back up to kissing Matt's cheek. He removed the blindfold, wanting to see his lovers beautiful eyes. Matt kept his eyes closed at first, not having his goggles before Mello coaxed him to open his eyes. MEllo smiled gently and kissed the gamer. Their tongues battled for dominance, with Mello coming out the winner. Then they separated; a string of saliva connecting their lips together.

Mello then moved back in between the pale thighs. He locked his eyes with his ukes and smirked.

Matt lost it.

His backed arched of the bed, eyes clenched in pleasure as the toy inside of him was turned on and moved in and out of him. "AHH AH M-Mello!" he screamed, throwing his head back as the blond took the tip of his swollen red cock in his mouth, sucking lightly. Matt tossed his head from side to side shouting out in pleasure every time his prostate was rubbed by the tip of the vibrator. Mello deep throated the gamer's cock as he pushed the vibrator in and out. Matt gasped out in surprise.

Matt soon became a panting withering mess. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and the flush on his cheeks was deepened to a rosy red at the double pleasure from the vibrator deep inside him and his lover's hot, wet mouth on his dick. He began shivering as he felt his release come closer and closer. "M-Mells… I-I'm gonna cum…." His breath hitched as Mello's mouth speed up on his cock and the vibrator was pushed right against his prostate. The cried out when he reached his peak. "M-Mell-ooooo!" He screamed as he came in the blond's mouth. The blond gladly drank up his lover's essence.

Mello looked up to see a panting glazed eyed Matt. Mello smiled at the picture. He pulled the vibrator out of his lover's hole and climbed on top of Matt. He looked into Matt's eyes and then kissed him. Matt kissed him back. Mello pulled away from the kiss to smile at Matt. Matt smiled back. "I love you, Mattie…" Matt blushed, his eyes glittering with love. "I love you too…" Mello untied Matt's hands and took off all the costume stuff. He grabbed Matt by the waist and pulled him flushed against his body. He covered them both with the blue comforter and smiled when Matt nuzzled into is chest. "Goodnight, Mells" said Matt sleepily. "Goodnight, Mattie. Happy Anniversary…" replied Mello and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
